


Corner of Haven Street

by Chyanime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gotta love great friends, Modern AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy Dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyanime/pseuds/Chyanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian's Best Friend, Cousin, and Roommate finally gets a chance at romance, he's more than happy to to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of Haven Street

There was a slam of the front door and a soft thud against it’s wood that had Dorian lift his head from his book, scritches to his small fennec fox, Apollo, halting as he looked up to his flustered roommate, Estella Trevelyan, resting against the door, glasses skewed and cheeks rosy, he figured from the cold. 

“And what happened to you my dear? You look as if you’ve seen a Roman God” he chuckled before returning to his reading. 

“I….I may have scheduled a date with one…”

The deep tanned man looked up towards his similar skinned cousin with wide eyes, eyeing the slow growing smile on her deep red lips. He snapped his book closed and stood up, sending Apollo scrambling.  
“VISHANTE KHAFFAS GIRL! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO SOONER!!” He beamed as he strolled over, taking her up into his arms in a big hug, sending her own pet fennec, Artemis, to hop off her shoulders and go play with her brother.  
“My little bookworm is growing up! Ah! Go! Go sit on the couch and I’ll make us tea so you can tell me all about it!” He kissed her cheek before moving to the kitchen, allowing Estella to gather herself enough to pocket her gloves and take off her coat, making her way to the couch.  
She was still reeling.

Estella had been returning from her quick walk around the Skyhold Apartments complex, letting Artemis stretch her legs, and hearing excited cries from children (and the little fox quite enjoyed the attention). Estella had been going over her mental list of things to do when she heard the deep bark. The grad student had just enough time to help Artemis jump up onto the safety of her shoulders before a large and friendly dog quickly ran circles around her. She felt the pull of the leash around her legs and a sudden wall against her chest. Green eyes met equally flustered gold. 

“I-I’m so sorry miss. Athena’s usually more well behaved than this. A-Are you quite alright?” The dusty blonde man flinched back as the fox peeked its head from under Estella’s bleached white ponytail to growl at the man. Estella quickly put a reassuring hand to the back of Artemis’s neck. 

“I-I’m fine, just…just a little tied up.” She offered with a meek smile that drew an amused chuckle from him.  
“Right, sorry about that ah” He gave a sharp whistle and the dog halted. “About Face! March!”  
Estella watched in wonder as the dog quickly unwound around them and sat at his feet.  
“That’s...Quite the dog you got there.”  
“Ah, thank you. She’s a Mabari, a breed that was once used as war dogs. Extremely smart and fiercely loyal. They’re exceptional dogs; I guess she just got excited to see another dog… You see, we just moved here and she’s been without a play buddy for quite a while. Though…that’s not a dog is it?”  
“Well, not exactly, it IS of the Canine family but it’s a Fennec Fox.”  
“Ah...Are those legal?”  
“Yes they are! Of course, it has to be a domestic one and not one straight from the wild.”  
“Interesting. Well, perhaps you can tell me more over an apologetic coffee this weekend?”  
“Oh… well…you see…I don’t drink coffee.”  
She watched his grin falter as he began to fiddle with the leash.  
“A-ah…I see…”  
“B-But I do know a little shop that makes exceptional coffee AND tea.”  
He froze, blinking as he processed her words before ducking his head with a chuckle.  
“You- that- That was clever. I guess I deserved that.”

They had stood and talked a little more, discovering he had just moved into the same complex, and Estella gave instructions to the café that was only a block away, agreeing on a date and time before he went to take Athena on her walk as Estella returned to her apartment.

“You sly dog! My meek little cousin managed to flirt! Oh! I’m so proud”  
Dorian wiped away a mock tear and she quickly elbowed his side, to which he grinned.  
They had met in the college library when he advised her against a certain book, complaining it was biased rubbish. After some talk they learned they each had a phenomenal thirst for knowledge and both were looking for a way out of their living situations, her dorm, and his parents. After searching together and more time to talk and to feel comfortable that the other would be a decent (and safe) roommate, they found their current apartments.  
They had discovered their relations when she asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend to shut her parents up. It had been a nice dinner until they started discussing his family background, to which her parents burst into giggles and warned them that the two of them were actually cousins. So they were ‘allowed’ to break up and continue to room together. And once they found out their mutual loves of fennec foxes, they worked together to adopt a pair of siblings. 

“Soooo have you figured out what you’re going to wear?”  
“Iiii actually have no idea. I mean it’s just a coffee date so nothing too extravagant…”  
“Well, I’ll help what I can. Let’s knock his socks off~”


End file.
